Pure Aura Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the purified spiritual essence. Positive form of Aura Manipulation. Spiritual counterpart of Pure Chi Manipulation. Opposite to Dark Aura Manipulation. Not to be confused with Light Aura. Also Called *Divine Aura/Chakra Manipulation *Good Aura/Chakra Manipulation *Pure Aura/Chakra Control *Purified Aura/Chakra Manipulation *Sacred Aura/Chakra Manipulation Other Terms *Six Paths Chakra (Naruto) *Sacred Energy (Yu Yu Hakusho) Capabilities User can manipulate the aura around them that has been purified of dark forces. Users are capable of withstanding the power of their aura with intense discipline, rather than being subsumed with dark intent. If not only discipline, the user could also be one of iron faith and determination. Similar to its counter-ability, Pure Chi Manipulation, the users gain a multitude of versatile powers to use their command, but the user does not only have these abilities active when facing those who have darker intent. Applications *Indomitable Will: The user's will is indomitable due to their aura. *Light Element/Positive Forces Manipulation: The user can use their aura to gain powers from benevolent forces. **Anti-Evil Aura: The user's aura is capable of influencing not only the user but those around them. ***Angelic Aura: The user can surround themselves in blessed angelic energy. ***Energetic Pressure: The user's aura is capable of leveling the area around them. **Aura Constructs: The user can shape their aura into any kind of material. **Divine Energy Manipulation: Due to their connection to holy powers, the user able to manipulate the energies as well. ***Divine Infusion: The user can infuse any object with their pure aura, granting it destructive and corruptible properties. ***Weapon Infusion: The user can channel their aura in their weapons in order to increase their effectiveness. **Healing Aura: The user becomes capable of high levels of healing using their aura to contact the aura of the wounded. **Projectile Body: The user can utilize their aura around them to turn themselves in a projectile. *Physical Augmentation: The user can channel their pure aura to increase their physical aspects. **Bodily Attribute Augmentation: The user can use their pure aura to enhance specific bodily attributes of their body. **Optimal Finesse: The user can use their pure aura to enhance their finesse to the highest potential. *Positive Emotion Empowerment: User's positive energy is somewhat quintessential. So the more they feel of a certain positive emotion, the stronger they become. *Self-Aura Manipulation: Control over their own pure aura. **Aura Concealment: The user can conceal their pure aura. **Aura Detection: Detect the presence of one's pure aura. *Spiritual Armor: The user can create a form of armor through their aura, whether just around themselves or a massive battle avatar. Associations *Aura Manipulation *Clear Mind *Life-Force Attacks *Pure Chi Manipulation *Yin & Yang Manipulation Limitations *Can only be maintained so long as the user maintains discipline over the effects, including likely a certain state of mind. *Having a purified aura does not necessarily mean that it is completely immune to Corruption Manipulation. Known Users *Asura Ōtsutsuki (Naruto); via Six Paths Sage Mode *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) *Hamura Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) *Hinata Hyūga (Naruto); via Hamura's chakra *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto); via Six Paths Power temporarily *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto); via Six Paths Sage Mode and Six Paths Yang Power *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto); via Six Paths Power and Six Paths Yin Power *Genkai (Yu Yu Hakusho); manga only/via Sacred Energy *Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho); via Sacred Energy Gallery Naruto Uzumaki Six Paths Sage Mode V2.jpg|After acquiring the Six Paths chakra from Hagoromo, Naruto Uzamaki (Naruto) was able to utilize the Six Paths Sage Chakra and access his Six Paths Sage Mode, allowing him to use natural energy to make his jutsu stronger. Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) Six Paths Chidori.gif|After acquiring the Six Paths chakra from Hagoromo, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) was able to use the Six Paths Power, allowing him to access the Rinnegan and the Six Paths Techniques it provides, and increase the power of his Chidori. Obito's gift Naruto.gif|After having his body temporarily inhabited by Obito's spirit, Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) recieved some of the Six Paths chakra Obito possessed, allowing him to posses the Mangekyō Sharinganin in both eyes and inbued his Lightning Blade with the Six Paths Power and intangibility effect of Kamui. Hinata Hyuga Hamura Chakra.png|After being granted some of the chakra of her ancestor Hamura Ōtsutsuki, Hinata Hyūga (Naruto) became capable of far more powerful ninjutsu, and of being both immune to the chakra-draining effects of the Tenseigan and able to touch its energy vessel. Sensui Sacred Energy Pressure.gif|With the aid of his seven personalities, Shinobu Senusi (Yu Yu Hakusho) was able master the Sacred Energy in only six years instead of the usual forty. He adds that the training for is no guarantee, as one must have a dseire to correct the world around them. The energy is remarkably powerful, able to shake the area with but a mere flex of power, and allow Shinobu to pass through the Kekkai with little effort. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Aura-Based Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Good Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power